toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing tournament
Fishing tournaments are annual events hosted by Melville or Billy Budd. The goal of the fishing tournament is to catch the most fish per day under the five rod categories - Twig, Bamboo, Hardwood, Steel, and Gold. To the top twenty toons in each category of each day during the event, they will receive a shirt and/or bottoms at the end of the event. Billy Budd's Third Annual Fishing Tournament This tournament ran from November 19, 2005 to November 21, 2005 for a full 48 hours. The top three toons in each of the rod categories won an iPod Shuffle.http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=79695 Melville's Spring Fishing Tournament This tournament ran from April 15, 2006 to April 16, 2006 in each rod category. The top three toons in each of the rod categories won a High School Musical Soundtrack CD.http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=97136 April 2013 This tournament ran from April 26 to April 29 and was run by Melville."Melville challenges all Toons to enter his annual Fishing Tournament this weekend: Friday, April 26 - Monday, April 29." "Melville Fishes for a Winner" blog post. Toontown.com. The winners of this tournament won Melville's Pool Shark Shirt."Melville's all-new pool shark shirt prize will be awarded at the same time the water-logged winners are announced." "Melvile Thanks Toons for Fin-tastic Fishing" blog post. Toontown.com. Blog posts *Melville Fishes for a Winner *Melville Thanks Toons for a Fin-tastic Fishing Winners Tt i art 20130524 evt1.jpg Tt i art 20130524 evt2.jpg Tt i art 20130524 evt3.jpg Tt i art 20130524 evt4.jpg September 2012 This tournament ran from September 14 to September 16 and was run by Billy Budd."...Billy Budd’s annual fall Fishing Tournament runs this Friday, September 14 through Sunday, September 16!" "Billy Budd's Annual Fall Fishing Tournament" blog post. Toontown.com The winners of this tournament won Billy Budd's Fishing Boot Shirt."The Toontastically exclusive Fishing Boot shirt will be awarded when the wacky winners are announced." "FIN-tastic Fall Fishing, Toons!" blog post. Toontown.com. Blog posts *Billy Budd's Annual Fall Fishing Tournament *FIN-tastic Fall Fishing, Toons! Winners Tt i art 20121005 evt1.jpg Tt i art 20121005 evt2.jpg Tt i art 20121005 evt3.jpg Tt i art 20121005 evt4.jpg April 2012 This tournament ran from April 27 to April 30 and was run by Melville."Captain Melville challenges all Toons to enter his annual Fishing Tournament this weekend: Friday, April 27 - Monday, April 30." "Make a Splash Catching the Most Fish!" blog post. Toontown.com. The winners of this tournament won Melville's fishing shirt."Don’t miss that issue of the Toon News, where Melville will also reveal this year’s special prize." "Thanks for a Fun-Filled Fishing Tournament!" blog post. Toontown.com. Blog posts *Make a Splash Catching the Most Fish! *Thanks for a Fun-Filled Fishing Tournament! Winners Tt i art 20120516 evt1.jpg Tt i art 20120516 evt2.jpg Tt i art 20120516 evt3.jpg Tt i art 20120516 evt4.jpg May 2011 This tournament ran from May 13 to May 16 and was run by Melville."Aye, Captain Melville challenges all Toons to enter his annual Fishing Tournament this weekend: Friday May 13 - Monday, May 16." "We're Fishing for a Winner!" blog post. Toontown.com. Blog posts *We're Fishing for a Winner! November 2009 This tournament was hosted by Billy Budd."Toons are smack-dab in the middle of fall, and nothing says fall more than a fishing extravaganza. Well ... if you ask Billy Budd, that is!" "Break out your Fishing Rods..." blog post. Toontown.com. Blog posts *Break out your Fishing Rods... *Billy Budd's 7th Annual Fishing Tournament Winners March 2009 This tournament ran from March 21 to March 22 and was run by Melville."Ahoy! I, Captain Melville, king of the seven seas and proprietor of Melville's Massive Mizzenmast Mart, challenge all ye master fisher-Toons to enter my Annual Fishing Tournament!" "Melville's Spring Fishing Tournament" blog post. Toontown.com. Blog post *Melville's Spring Fishing Tournament *Melville's Spring Fishing Tournament Winners Trading card References See also *Golfing tournament *Racing tournament *Trolley tournament Category:Tournaments